Making up is not hard to do
by Once Bitten TWIce shy 62281
Summary: Edward & Bella have an argument, Bella goes back to apologize and make up. AH 1 SHOT LEMON


**Disclaimer: A/N I don't own any of the characters they all belong to Stephenie Meyer, I don't intend to infringe anything here I'm just borrowing them for fun. The story is Rated M and has an adult situation.**

**Bella's POV**

It was very late,Edward and I had a huge fight,It was so stupid and I acted so foolishly. I went home and didn't even say goodbye. When I went to get my phone to text him and tell him I was sorry, I couldn't find it then realized I left it behind. I really needed my phone and I needed to apologize to Edward.

I grabbed my keys,my coat and ran out the door,It started to pour rain out. I ran to the truck and got in real quick and started it. I drove down the road to Edwards house. Parking the truck in the driveway I got out and quickly went to the door. As I approached the door I got upset and wasn't sure If I should knock. Would he be upset still,or would he just say forget it and put that stupid argument behind us. I don't know. What I did know was that I was standing here in the pouring rain soaking wet and cold.

I knocked on the door and stood there waiting. I felt a shiver run through me as I placed my arms around myself. The door opened quickly and Edward stood there. I simply said "Hi" he must have seen me shivering because he grabbed my arm and dragged me in the house.

"Bella,what the hell are you doing?"

"I...I forgot my phone"...I shivered again.

"Is that all you wanted was your phone?"

"No it wasn't all I wanted. I...I.."...before I could finish my sentence Edward placed his warm hands on my face and pressed his mouth to mine. I wrapped my arms around him feeling the warmth radiating off him.

"Bella your freezing and wet. Come with me lets get you warm."...he took my hand and led me to the laundry room. He then took off my coat and placed it on top of the dryer. I looked at him and knew the fighting and arguing was stupid. I whispered "I'm sorry"

"Bella you don't have to say sorry, I'm the one who should be sorry"...He then grabbed my wet shirt and pulled it off over my head. Opening the dryer door he threw it in, then he unbuttoned my jeans,I kicked my shoes off and helped get the jeans off he threw the jeans in the dryer and I took off my wet socks and threw those in too shutting the door I turned it on. He looked at me with a half smile and I knew what he was thinking. I smiled and grabbed him by his jeans and pulled him close to me. Suddenly I wasn't feeling very cold anymore.

I reached down undid the belt,unzipped and unbuttoned his jeans. Slowly I slid my fingers around his waistline and my hands gripped his shirt pulling it up as he took it off leaving my hands on his waist. Edward leaned in kissing my neck as his hands ran up my sides and to my back, I felt him undo my bra and I took it off. Edward grabbed me and lifted me up on the washer. I let out a little shriek at how cold it was on my ass. I wrapped my legs around him as he pulled in real close. I placed one hand in his hair and the other on his back as he kissed my neck. I leaned my head back as I felt his tongue run down to my breast sucking and biting gently. I felt his hand on my back and the other was on my thigh squeezing. "I want you now"... I whispered. "I need you" he said back as our mouths met. The feeling of his tongue on mine was amazing. Edward then grabbed me as I still had my legs wrapped around him and carried me to the living room. Gently he placed me down on the floor in front of the fireplace.

I looked up as he slowly slid my damp panties off of me. Then took off his own jeans and boxers,tossing them all aside. I felt him reach down and caress my thigh and work his way up.

"Please don't stop"...closing my eyes I was really enjoying this moment. He started kissing my thighs,he licked all the way until he reached my core. Softly and gently he licked and sucked my clit . I was loving his tongue and his mouth so much right now. I reached down to grab his hair, I just caressed and ran my fingers along his head as I shouted out,

"Yes...please don't stop"...just then he stopped,I looked down to see him smiling at me with that sexy irresistible smile. He then slowly climbed over top of me and whispered in my ear,"I want you" I placed my hands at his sides as I thrust my hips upward feeling his hardness pressing against me.

I reached down and grabbed his hard hot cock in my hand and squeezed gently as I placed it in me. Edward pushed into me hard as I let out a small scream. I felt his teeth biting my ear,his warm breath on me. I place both my hand on his back slowly dragging my nails up and down as he thrusts into me over and over. I felt the need for more and shouted "harder,baby harder". He looked at me as he kissed me hard. He sat up slightly as he grabbed both my legs bringing then up and over his shoulders. He came back down to me,kissing me with so much passion and lust,releasing the kiss he thrust into me hard over and over. I felt like I was gonna cum at any second as he kept going harder and faster.

"Fuck me yes"...I screamed out. I put my hands on the back of his neck gripping tightly as I could feel myself ready to cum.

"I'm... I'm gonna cum Edward"...He put his forehead onto mine as we looked into each others eyes. He slowed down as I felt my self cum,breathing heavily gripping the back of his neck,feeling the passion radiating off of both of us. He pumped hard into me a few more times as he came and then stopped. We looked at each other for what seemed like forever. I shivered and Edward climbed up off me. I sat up as he grabbed an oversized blanket from the couch,he wrapped us both in it as we sat in front of the fire cuddling one another.

"Sorry about that argument we got into"...I said.

"What was it even about?"...he laughed.

"I don't know,but what ever it was making up is the best part"...we laughed and held each other tight.


End file.
